


Siblings: A Dacia & Grant Story

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: The Cahill Project [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Grimm (TV), Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Jeremy Renner Character Combinations, The Cahill Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Bonds are affirmed when there's a rescue needed.





	Siblings: A Dacia & Grant Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to have the proverb in Vietnamese, but I couldn't find a translation I felt comfortable posting.
> 
> Anyway, I was in a D&G mood, so here you go! Plus Hansel!
> 
> This takes place April 2011.

[ ](https://imgur.com/DMhTvfy)

"Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet."  
Vietnamese Proverb

It happened halfway between the labs and Hansel’s office.

Not that Dacia intended to get into trouble. She just wanted to go see her new _Opa_. Less than a month ago, she’d adopted him and been adopted in return. Everything still felt a little weird, but that change was newer than the rest. Plus it had been a long, long time since she’d had any kind of grandparents - so she planned to spend some time with him.

Lots of people gave his office a wide berth, or so the family told her. He scared them, made them wary. **That** she didn’t get - it’s not like he went after people unless they were stupid or something. Okay, sure he was a Grimm . . . a Wesen-kind of Grimm - and he’d scared **her** because of it, but it hadn’t taken him more than a couple of hours to settle her fears. Considering her history with his kind, she should have remained cautious and afraid for months. And he won her over in less than an afternoon.

So why were people afraid of him?

“Hey! You shouldn’t be here.”

Dacia started, the sudden words startling her. She swung a wide-eyed gaze to the agent as he came striding up. He should never have gotten that close without her catching his scent, but she’d been distracted . . . and in the past six months, she’d never had a problem with walking from the lab to the offices. “What?”

“This is a restricted floor,” he informed her. “You need to go back down to the lobby.”

“I’m just on my way to-.”

“You’re on your way out.”

“No, wait-.”

When she tried a second protest, he reached out, his hand grabbing her upper arm in a hard, probably bruising hold. Dacia could feel the woge trying to come on as an icy edge of fear fought with a hot blast of fury in her chest. She wanted to run almost as much as she wanted to go for his throat. _Never again. Never again._ The mantra repeated in her head, over and over again. No one - no Wesen, no human, no anything - no one would ever again take control of her without her consent.

_**Never again.** _

The agent tightened his grip, forcing her towards the elevator, and she felt her self-restraint begin to slip. A fine tremor ran through her fingers as she clawed for control. “Look,” she tried again, a small rumble in her chest as she fought to keep her voice steady. A red haze began to creep into her vision. Her senses focused on him, blinding her to anything else in the hallway. In a moment she would lose it . . . and that would not be good. Not for her in the long run, but definitely not for him in the short. “I’ve got permission to be here.”

“You’re a child.” Derision coated his own voice. “This isn’t the place for you.” He kept a firm grip on her as he reached for the elevator button.

“Let. Her. Go.”

Each word came out as if a separate sentence of their own, clipped, edgy, and lined with a wrath so cold it burned. Relief flooded through her as Dacia craned her head around to find Grant standing in the hall, his gaze hard as diamond and sharp as glass as his whiskey colored eyes raked over the agent. For a moment, as they met her own cobalt blue gaze, his expression softened, turned reassuring, but then they froze again as they shifted up to the agent behind her. “Did I misspeak?” 

While the words might have been soft, nothing could hide the menace in Grant’s voice. She would have winced in sympathy if it had been directed towards anyone else. As it was, she wanted to roll her eyes at the agent’s apparent lack of self-preservation when the man frowned in confusion. “Agent Ward?”

“What part of ‘let her go’ did you not comprehend?” Grant demanded as he stepped forward. He looked dangerous, even with the cane and the limp. “Release her.”

The agent tried to protest. “Sir, she’s in a restricted-.”

“I don’t know who you are,” Grant interrupted as he walked into the agent’s personal space, crowding him back against the wall. “And I don’t really give a damn, but I guarantee you’re not putting any gold stars in your file.” 

Inches separated the two men and Dacia would swear she could feel the heat radiating off of her friend - her brother, if she could make any claim. She’d felt drawn to him the first time they’d met, a connection she’d made faster than almost any other since joining this madcap pack. Even her friendship with Rene and Samonik hadn’t come as quick . . . which seemed odd now that the thought occurred to her, but something clicked with her and the touchy double agent. 

_Or is he a triple agent? How the hell do they count those things?_

However it happened, she possessed a complicated kind of relationship with Grant. He always seemed so surprised to see her come bouncing into his room with a movie or food or whatever. She’d given Marina permission to tell him her story weeks ago, and she figured the woman had handled that, but he never gave any sign of it. No word or action ever gave any clue that he’d heard about her past and what she’d been . . . or done. Like the rest of the family, he let the past be the past - without passing any judgement on her.

Of course, he did seem to get even more overprotective, but that seemed to be another family trait, so she wasn’t sure if that should be counted. Speaking of which…

“Agent Ward-.”

Grant’s free hand came up, fast enough to startle her as it took hold of the man’s jacket, crumpling a fold of the material in his fist as he pulled the hapless guy closer. “Let my sister go.” The words came out tight and in a half growl that might have done Vincent proud. 

Dacia stumbled back as the man released her. She wanted to rub her arm, but that might really set Grant off. Besides, she wanted to relish the moment - he’d called her his sister! Her eyes glimmered with happiness as she glanced up at him with a joyful smile. When the other agent looked down at her, she pulled back until she stood half behind Grant, letting him be her shield. Staying close to him, she curled her own hands into his shirt. He must have just come from physical therapy - he wasn’t back in his own jacket yet.

_Vika will be missing him soon . . . and a family alert’s going to go up. Oops._

Not that Grant seemed worried about it. 

“I’m going to give you one piece of advice,” he informed the other agent. “And I suggest you take it. If you want to survive at S.H.I.E.L.D., learn the names and faces of those you should **never** touch.” Those brown eyes glanced back at her for a moment before returning to his captive audience. “And she’s at the top of your list.” He lifted a brow. “Understood?”

“I . . . I . . .” The guy stumbled over his words, but when Grant’s hand tightened on his jacket lapel, he managed to clear his throat. “Y-yes, sir!”

Grant released him. “Get lost.”

She curled around his side, watching as the other man darted off as if he expected to be shot. “I don’t think I like him.”

“I know I don’t.”

“Thanks for the save.” Leaning into him, she tilted her head so she could look up at him. “Things were about to get . . . well, kinda nasty.”

“So I saw.” He curled an arm around her shoulders, using it to guide her down the hall. The very fact that he initiated the move **and** kept in physical contact signalled another step forward in her mind, so she didn’t argue. “Which way were you headed when the idiot waylaid you?”

“I wanted to go see _Opa_. And for the record?” She held up a finger as if counting off a point. “I did try and tell him that, but he never let me finish talking.”

Small flames flickered in his eyes for a moment as she watched, a little enthralled. Grant almost never showed off his abilities, but she loved seeing them. Which had surprised him when he first made flames for her - she’d applauded and he’d stared at her for a long, long moment before shaking his head and lighting the fireplace. This time she didn’t say or do anything; who knew what security might pick up? He huffed out an annoyed breath. “I’ll talk to the colonel when he gets back.”

“Oh, you don’t have to-.”

“The hell I don’t.”

Her steps faltered as she blinked at him, but he kept steering her forward. “I don’t think the guy knew I was allowed to be here.” She still didn’t like him, but she wasn’t sure how much trouble he should be in for trying to remove a civilian. Part of her would enjoy the guy getting in trouble for the fright he’d given her, but . . . Rene and Samonik must be rubbing off on her.

“First off, he should have asked and listened to the answer before calling in for instructions,” Grant pointed out. “Anyone in security would have cleared you.” 

“Yeah, okay…?”

“Secondly, how the hell did he think you got all the way up here without being challenged?” He rolled his eyes. “If you weren’t allowed to be here, you’d have been stopped within the first two levels.”

Dacia giggled. His exasperated voice sounded a lot like Vincent’s . . . and Sam’s now that she thought about it. “No wonder Sam calls you the Three Stooges,” she chuckled.

“What?”

“You sound just like each other when someone annoys you.”

His hand slipped up her shoulder so he could tug on a lock of her blonde hair. “Exasperation is exasperation, Wildcat.”

She wrinkled her nose, more out of form than actual protest. Even though she might protest otherwise, she didn’t mind the nickname **that** much. Well, except for the fact that she thought cats were finicky snobs. Plus, he’d given it to her - and she knew what nicknames implied in this family. “Yeah, but you three have this _tone_ , Robonerd.” There, a nickname for a nickname. “It kinda implies that the person you’re talking to - or about - is a halfwit.”

“Usually they are.”

“I bet.” 

“Enough about the idiot,” Grant decided. “Where’s your sister? I know you’re at loose ends with the boys gone.”

Making a face at the knowledge that her best friend and his brother were out of her territory, she gave a half shrug. “She’s still in the labs, playing hide and seek.” Dacia leaned into his side a bit more. “With Clint.”

“Is he shooting her with Nerf darts when he finds her?”

“That was part two of the game.”

His eyebrows shot up. “What was part one?”

“Clint hid in the ceiling, moving around, and she had to hit the right part of it with a tennis ball. Darcy thought it was hysterical because she found him every time." Tapping her nose, she winked. "A good sense of smell helps.” She gave a wicked grin as he started chuckling. “Want to know about part three?”

“There’s a part three?”

“Yep!” Her eyes sparkled up into his even as the word popped. “When I left, Jason gave them both ten minutes to get hidden in the labs before he sent the steady Hardy brother to seek them out.”

The chuckles turned into full blown laughter as they made the last turn towards their goal. “And did Frank want to play?”

“He didn’t seem disappointed at the idea,” she laughed. “Though he did mutter about having lots of practice with crazy.” Her smile deepened. “Not that Joe was there to defend himself, but really, what could he say to the truth?”

Grant just shook his head, reaching out to knock on the door to her adopted grandfather’s office. 

“Come!”

The word held a snap. Dacia pursed her lips. “Uh oh. Sounds like someone pissed _Opa_ off.”

“Everyone can be grateful you came by then.” Grant opened the door before she could ask.

Cold blue eyes flickered towards the door as they stepped in, only to blink and warm as Hansel identified them. He turned away from his desk, focusing all of his attention on them. That habit of his had made her uncomfortable at first, but after watching him, she’d come to understand that he refused to allow work to seem more important than family. He’d drop everything if someone from the family needed him - even if they just wanted to ask something trivial. Sometimes she knew it made Maria crazy, but her _Oma_ tended to be a workaholic. 

Speaking of her _Oma_ \- she still needed to find the right moment to call Maria that. Marina wanted a picture.

“ _Hallo, Opa_!” 

A quick flash of pleasure shot through his eyes as he smiled at her, his arms already opening for her hug. “Little one, hyu are a sight for sore eyes.”

Curling into his hold, she rested her ear over his heart for a moment before pulling back to grin at him. “You didn’t sound happy when we knocked. Is it the evil paperwork again? Or the crazy agents this time?”

He gave a soft huff, prompting her to hug him again. “ _Meine Arger_ is crazy. These _Gehirnverweigerer_...” His voice trailed off and he shook his head. “Never mind.” Combing his fingers through her hair, he leaned his cheek against her head. “What brings hyu two to me, hmm?”

“I wanted to visit,” she replied. Straightening, she started moving his paperwork. “Grant came to make sure I didn’t have any more trouble.”

Hansel frowned, his gaze moving to where Grant leaned against the door. “What trouble?”

“Overzealous baby agent with few manners and even less common sense.”

Dacia gave them both a bright, almost feral grin. “He pulled the big brother card and scared the guy away.” She finished with the papers and flattened her palms on the desk to pull herself up so she could sit on it. Her arm gave a sharp twinge as soon as it took her full weight. “Ouch!”

Two sets of eyes zeroed in on her as both men straightened. “What’s wrong?”

“My arm hurt.” She began to shrug out of her jacket, trying not to further aggravate whatever was wrong. Grant strode over to help her. Once the jacket was off, she pushed her sleeve up high enough to get a look at her upper arm. Her eyes widened at the red marks. “Oh, wow. Damn, I bet that’s going to bruise.”

“Not half as much as that idiot’s ass when I find him,” Grant growled. He brushed his fingers over the marks. “Why didn’t you tell me you were injured?”

“I was sore,” she admitted, wincing at his look. “But I didn’t think it was this bad, honest!”

“Who did this?” Hansel demanded as he reached into a drawer for a first aid kit. Pulling out a cold pack, he activated it and handed it to her. “Put this on your arm.”

“It was the baby agent.” She hissed at the icy sensation, but made sure to keep it pressed to her skin. “He grabbed my arm to haul me out.” 

Those blue eyes, the same color as a robin’s eggs, went cold once more as they shifted to meet the blazing whiskey of Grant’s. After a moment, they swung back to her and she could see the effort it took for him to pull himself back under control. He’d been protective of her since they’d met; that protectiveness had only grown when they’d adopted each other. Lifting a hand, he brushed back her hair before letting his fingers linger on her cheek. “Did he scare you, little one?”

“Ah . . . yeah, kinda?” Dacia bit her lip. “I . . . I, ah . . . almost lost control.”

“I’m going to gift wrap that jackass for Colonel Grimm.” 

“And do we give him to _meine Adler_ or to the good _Doktor_?” Hansel leaned back in his chair, casual confidence in the lines of his body despite the anger still smoldering in his gaze. “I think they will both want to . . . talk to him, _ja_?”

“Maybe we should wait for the travelers to get back,” Grant mused. “Then we get Vincent up to the colonel’s office and they can argue over who gets him.”

Dacia watched them with wide eyes. “That’s . . . wow, that’s a little vicious.”

“No one hurts our family, _meine Enkelin_ ,” Hansel informed her. “ _Der Geist_ and I will make sure this idiot learns his lesson well.”

“Ghost?” She tilted her head, glancing at Grant. “Why ‘ghost’?”

“I do undercover work,” the agent reminded her. “It’s what Marina calls me.”

“ _Meine Tochter_ uses Russian.” The older man fussed with Dacia’s cold pack for a minute, his anger pushed back for now. “I might agree with her on why hyu deserve the name, but I prefer my own language when I name people.”

“That’s why I didn’t think I had a nickname,” she reminded him. 

“And I apologized for that.” He made a face. “But hyu and I have the same home language, even if hyu must learn it. So hyur’s needed to be different.”

“I know.”

“Wait . . . you’re . . .I . . . ” Grant’s voice trailed off as he blinked at Hansel. “Really?”

“Why is this a surprise?” Mischief played at the corners of his mouth as they twitched into a smug little smile. “Hyu are one of Marina’s ‘boys’ and my little one has said hyu are her brother. This is family, yes?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Then hyu need a name.” The smugness sharpened, becoming fierce. “And we shall hunt this man who thinks he can leave marks on an innocent’s arm.”

Although the surprise remained clear in his face, Grant met Hansel’s gaze. “Absolutely. He marked my _sestrenka_ and I intend to make sure he realizes his mistake."

Warmth curled through Dacia as she relaxed in their care. She could feel another wall tumbling down in her own heart and thought maybe she'd seen another brick falling free in Grant's as well. Safe . . . they meant safety and love and a place where she and her sister would be able to do something more than just survive. Slowly but surely she could sense the feeling of "pack" rebuilding in her soul. Her heart and soul had been broken by the loss of her family and then shattered by Damian's cruelty, but now she could feel those pieces being reformed. She would never be the same, but that didn't mean she couldn't become someone just as good as she might have been before. Maybe, maybe she could even be something better - someone who could protect others the way these men protected her.

And she couldn't wait to tell Marina that Grant called her sister! She'd be so proud!

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Almost everything's German this time around!
> 
> _Opa_ \- Grandfather  
>  _Hallo_ \- Hello  
>  _Meine_ \- My  
>  _Arger_ \- "Anger" - also Hansel's nickname for Brian  
>  _Gehirnverweigerer_ \- basically someone who doesn't use their brain  
>  _Adler_ \- "Eagle" - also Hansel's nickname for Will  
>  _Doktor_ \- doctor  
>  _ja_ \- yes  
>  _Der Geist_ \- the Ghost  
>  _Tochter_ \- "Daughter" - also Hansel's nickname for Marina  
>  _Sestrenka_ \- Russian - "Sister"


End file.
